¿Donde están los hombres?
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Decepcionada del amor Hermione no deja de preguntarle a su botella de whiskey ¿donde estan los buenos hombres?... UA basado en la canción homonima de "Pimpinela"
1. ¿Y los principes?

**Hola **

**Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos n.n**

**Hermione y todos los personajes que aparezcan en este fics son propiedad de J.K. Rowling **

**La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de**_ Pimpinela_

**Aclarado eso, ¡a leer!**

...

**CAPITULO 1:_¿Y los principes?_  
**

¿Qué pasaba con los hombres? Ella había puesto lo mejor de sí en cada relación; se entregó a ellos por completo y cada uno terminó arruinándolo; había tenido pocas relaciones a lo largo de su vida y siempre acababan mal por culpa de ellos… Hombres, ¿Por qué tenían que ser todos iguales?

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¿Donde se han metido?**_

_**Si no están casados**_

_**Son medio raros**_

_**O aburridos**_

Ella se preguntaba lo mismo que la canción que sonaba en el bar ¿donde estaban? ¿Donde estaban esos hombres de película que se comportaban como príncipes incapaces de dañar a su princesa? O es que ella no era una princesa…

Ella era una mujer trabajadora, salida hacia adelante y para nada fea (según los chicos con los que salió); se había graduado con los mayores EXTASIS de Hogwarts; y ya contaba con un puesto privilegiado en el departamento de Ejecución de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio de Magia, con tan solo veinticinco años. Si, no tenía muchos amigos pero… ¿A quien quería engañar? Salvo el chico auror, Harry Potter, no tenía amigos; y ahora ni a él quería ver después de lo que le hizo.

Para ella, quedar en Ravenclaw mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, fue una bendición como una maldición. Sin duda gracias a eso estaba donde estaba, pero nadie se interesó por la una amistad con la sabionda sangre sucia.

- Dame otra botella de Whiskey de Fuego – Pidió Hermione sentada a la barra de las tres escobas. Si, no tenía amigos, por eso estaba sola en el bar; pero no era el motivo por el que había ido a las tres escobas en primer lugar, a media noche, bebiendo como si no tuviera ningún otro fin en la vida.

La causa real es que los hombres son unos grandísimos imbéciles; unos malditos mentirosos

_**¿Donde están los hombres?**_

_**¿Que yo no los veo?**_

_**Si no son tramposos**_

_**Son mentirosos**_

_**O tienen miedo**_

- Bebe despacio linda – Le recomendó Rosmerta tendiéndole lo que le pidió. Ella se sirvió en un vaso que la castaña vació de un trago haciendo una fea mueca ¡Como odiaba el Whiskey! Pero era lo único que tenía para olvidarse de lo ocurrido en sus últimas relaciones que su mente no dejaba de pasarle como una horrenda película.

...

**_OO_OO_OO_OO**

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**El proximo capi será más largo. Esté ha sido como una introduccion a lo que viene. Aunque claro, más lago no significa caps de 10 paginas como en mis otras historias, no, pero si tendran más contenido que este.**

**La historia es realmente corta; solo serán cinco capitulos que escribí todos en un día tras escuchar la canción.**

**Espero sus comentarios con criticas, opiniones, tortazos :P**

**¡Eh! casi lo olvido, _hombres_ no tengo nada contra ustedes n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3**


	2. El primero

Hola ^^

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capi

**CAPITULO 2: **_**El Primero**_

Recordó con tristeza lo ocurrido hacía año y medio, con su primera relación seria.

_- Hermione, Cormac está abajo esperándote. – Le había informado Ernie Mcmillan desde la puerta de su oficina. Ella se apresuró a guardar los pergaminos que leía; quitarse la túnica del ministerio, colocarse su abrigo, tomar su bolso y salir de la oficina cerrando con un hechizo. El ascensor le parecía extremadamente lento; solo quería ver a su novio a quien no veía desde el medio día anterior._

_Recordaba haberse llevado una agradable sorpresa al ver al castaño de ojos azules más guapo del planeta parado en medio del atrio con un ramo de botones de flores que se abrieron apenas se los entregó con un beso a los labios._

_- Feliz aniversario Herms – Le celebró con un susurro al oído; lo atrapó entre sus labios con una sonrisa. Ese día cumplían su primer año saliendo juntos y ella le había prometido como regalo, y con mucha ilusión, su primera vez._

_Antes de eso, nunca habían pasado la noche juntos; Cormac no dejaba de decirle que tenía una madre enferma a la que debía cuidar; por lo que solo podían verse a tempranas horas; por eso ella nunca la había visto ni había ido a su casa que compartía con su hermana. Pero esa noche sería diferente: estaría con el hombre que amaba; conocería su casa, su cama… y ni su madre ni su hermana estarían en casa para molestarlos; incluso, llegó a pensar que quizás en otra ocasión las conocería._

_- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa que ella compartió asintiendo. Salieron del Ministerio en busaca del auto de Hermione: prefería mil veces el transporte particular Muggle al mágico. - ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – Preguntó pegándola contra el auto para besarle la clavícula._

_- Diré que no solo para que sigas repitiéndolo – Hermione recordó lo cursi que era en ese entonces. –Vamos a tu casa. – Cormac se detuvo._

_- Claro, mi casa- Dijo serio abriéndole el puesto del conductor para que entrara. Ella subió, recordaba que había estado algo desconcertada por su cambio de conducta; pero no se preocupó cuando al entrar en el puesto del copiloto se estiró para besarla en los labios._

_Hermione no recordaba gran cosa del camino a su casa, conversaron agradablemente durante unos veinte minutos ya que Cormac vivía a las afueras de Londres._

_- Me encanta esa falda - Le hizo notar a un par de cuadras de su casa; viendo sin disimulo la pequeña prenda, prestando más atención en lo que dejaba al descubierto._

_- Tú me la diste – Le recordó con una sonrisa. Cormac le puso una mano en la rodilla haciéndole suaves caricias – Cormac…- Exclamó con voz ahogada._

_- ¿Qué te parece el auto? – Preguntó él besándole los labios; la castaña tuvo que detener el auto porque entre ese beso y las caricias que cada vez subían más hacía su objetivo, no podía prestar atención a nada fuera del auto._

Hermione recordaba mientras veía a las personas entrar y salir del bar, como el castaño había hecho maravillar con esa mano juguetona que le arrancó en aquel momento en el auto más de un gemido a pesar del claxon de los autos. Había sido una suerte que su auto tuviera los vidrios polarizados y que fuese de noche; mientras ella se debatía si ceder o no; ahora año y medio después no sabía que hubiese sido mejor.

_Si… podría ser en el auto… pero…no ahora…sería su primera vez con alguien y quería que fuese especial…_

Y valla que lo había sido – Pensó Hermione amargamente apurando otro vaso de Whiskey; pero no en un buen sentido.

_- No… en tu… - La mano Cormac empezó a jugar en su interior; ¡Merlín! La estaba calentando y quitándole cualquier voluntad a llevarle la contraria – Casa. – Logró articular._

_- En casa no será tan divertido – Susurró él_

_- Por favor Cormac – Le suplicó cerrando los ojos. Él suspiró separándose de ella._

_- Está bien, vamos – Había aceptado al fin – Estaciónate por aquel lado – Dijo señalándole un lateral de la casa._

_La casa era grande, de madera, muy clásica; pero ella no se detuvo a detallarla mucho, lo haría luego; en cambio se apresuró a seguir a Cormac a la puerta principal, y apenas la abrió se abalanzó sobre él rodeándole la cintura con las piernas._

_Colmarc la besó salvajemente cerrando la puerta y llevándola cargada así a su habitación, depositándola en una cama matrimonial._

_- Por fin mía, Herms – Dijo con voz excitada desabotonándole la camisa. _

Revivía en su mente como el castaño la había hecho suya, le había hecho sentir la gloria con cada beso, cada caricia a lo largo de su cuerpo; se había sentido dichosa porque al fin se había entregado al hombre que decía amarla más que nada y al que ella amaba. Era una lástima que un acto tan bonito solo fuese el que marcaría el fin.

_Se recostaron en la cama, abrazados con los pies entrelazados; había sido realmente mejor de lo que habría imaginado._

_- Te amo – Le susurró ella besándolo con dulzura._

_- Y yo a ti – Aseguró él dándole varios besitos en el rostro. – Voy a ducharme – Informó poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación que ella se dedicó a detallar mientras se sentaba en la cama cubriéndose el torso con la sabana._

_Había un par de cuadros, uno de estrella y otro del fondo marino en el que nadaban de un lugar a otros varios peces; por lo demás la habitación contaba con algunos pocos muebles de madera añejada. Estaba desordenada, como se supone que debe estar la de todo buen soltero ¿no?_

_**No creas lo que ves**_

_**No se puede confiar**_

_Frunció el ceño al ver un portarretratos; lo tomó del buró del lado donde ella estaba; ahí estaba Cormac abrazado a una chica de cabello castaño similar al de él y ojos cafés. Supuso que sería Lavender, su hermana._

Ese ya era el tercer vaso de whiskey de fuego; casi podía escuchar ahí mismo la puerta principal de la casa de Cormac abrirse; sonrió al pensar que faltó nada para que le diera un infarto por el susto que sintió en ese momento.

_Se apresuró a tomar su varita por si acaso dejando el portarretratos donde estaba. Cormac tarareaba en la ducha, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada._

_- ¿Dónde estará mi capa? Perderé el traslador – Mascullaba una voz femenina. Hermione se desconcertó: ¿Habría vuelto su cuñada por algo? Se levantó de la cama asegurándose de que la sabana le cubriera bien, y se acercó hacía la puerta. Escuchándola hablar nuevamente – ¡Claro! _Cor_ la tenía!; espero que esté, para convencerlo de que me acompañe._

_¿Acompañarle? – Se cuestionó Hermione. Cormac le había dicho que su hermana se había ido a San Mungo a hacerse cargo de su madre y así darle chance de estar juntitos los dos. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero en ese preciso instante esta se abrió dejándole ver a la chica del portarretratos, quien pegó un grito asustada._

Hermione rió; al menos de todo eso, era realmente divertido recordar la cara de Lavender al verla allí, la pobre, se había llevado el susto de su vida.

_- ¿Tu gritaste Herms? – Preguntó Cormac saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. El castaño quedó cuadriculado al ver a las dos mujeres una frente a la otra._

_Ambas lo miraron; Lavender estaba pálida, Hermione boquiabierta._

_- Así que por esto me pagaste las vacaciones – Chilló Lavender herida._

_- ¿De qué habla tu hermana, Cormac? – Le preguntó Hermione._

Y ahí estaba ella, recordando parte de su desgracia mientras intentaba ahogarse en una botella. Había resultado que "su hermana" era realmente su esposa con la que tenía cuatro años de _feliz_ matrimonio. Y el desgraciado ni siquiera cuidaba a su madre porque esta y su padre murieron hacía dos años en un accidente de una poción mal realizada.

Se sirvió otra copa, apenas su botella comenzaba a vaciarse. Quería olvidar a ese imbécil, sabrá Dios porque había pensado en él en primer lugar; pero no merecía ni un segundo en su mente, no después de lastimarla y engañarla tanto.

Si al menos hubiese descubierto toda la verdad una hora antes de entregarse a él, no le habría marcado tanto. Su único consuelo aun ahora, dos años después, era que entre ella y Lavender lograron darle su merecido.

Y así terminó la primera de sus relaciones _serias_, que resultó la base de sus _serios_ desastres amorosos.

**¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?**

**¿A dónde iré a buscar!**

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que esa tarde al salir de la casa de Cormac se había jurado a sí misma investigar antes de enamorarse. ¡Ja! Tarde se dio cuenta de que ese no sería todo el problema.

**_OO_OO_OO**

**¿Que les ha parecido esta capi?**

**Como dije, fue más largo**

**Recuerden que 1 Review = 1 sonrisa de esta autora n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Besos :P**


	3. El divorciado

**Hola.**

**Aquí el tercer capitulo n.n**

**CAPITULO 3: **_**El Divorciado**_

Se había tomado casi media botella pensando en el imbécil de Cormac; y eso que, para aumentar su desgracia, bebía sola. Su mente no dejaba de cuestionarle ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal en ella? Quizás el no querer exceso de responsabilidades era uno de sus problemas, o al menos eso se decía desde Ron.

Sonrió con amargura, le había tomado siete meses superar la desconfianza hacía los hombres y fue entonces que conoció a Ronald Weasley.

**Después de otro desengaño**

**Junte coraje y volví a empezar**

Lo único que sabía de él en aquel entonces era que habían coincidido en Hogwarts. Así que de inmediato se acercó a Harry Potter; un jugador de la selección inglesa de Quidditch que conocía a Weasley, deseaba ser auror y necesitaba recomendaciones que ella podría darle si respondía a sus preguntas.

Así fue que se decidió: Por lo que Potter le dijo, Ron había estado casado con una chica de nombre Luna Lovegood pero tan solo un año después se habían divorciado. Solo que Harry no le había comentado toda la historia.

A pesar del temor de que todo resultara tan mal como la vez anterior, lo intentó; le dio una oportunidad al pelirrojo, sexto hijo de los Weasley quien logró ilusionarla con que todo sería perfecto con él. Despues de todo Ron aunque impulsivo le demostró durante los tres meses que estuvieron saliendo que era un gran chico, algo impulsivo y con poco tacto, pero sincero

… quizás demasiado. – Pensó con amargura

**Simpático el divorciado**

**Casi me vuelvo a enamorar**

_- En serio Hermy – Dijo él sentados juntos en la banca de una plaza muggle – No tengo ningún problema de que vayas a mi casa – Aseguró_

_-¿Estás seguro? – Cuestionó ella aferrándose a su brazo._

_- Te digo que no – Corroboró él besándola en los labios. – Yo no soy como ese idiota – Aseguró alzándole el rostro para que lo viera._

_- Ya lo sé – Dijo ella. Ron la miró preocupado, sabiendo que ella se encontraba entonces algo pérdida de confianza en sí misma y en la relación._

_- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – Le preguntó; ella negó sonriéndole._

_- No – Aseguró con una sonrisa señalando la botella de vino que tenía en las manos envuelta para regalo - ¿Qué clase de chica llega tarde para conocer a la familia de su novio, eh? – Ron rió por lo bajo._

_- Vamos entonces – Dijo él poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para levantarla. La abrazó dándole un beso en la frente antes de aparecerse con ella en _La Madriguera, _la casa de sus padres._

- ¿No deberías irte ya? – Preguntó Rosmerta haciéndola dar un respingo; miró el reloj de pared: doce y media… ahora es que quedaba noche.

- Estoy bien – Aseguró vaciando su vaso; intentando retomar el hilo de sus melancólicos pensamientos.

- _¿Segura que voy a agradarles? – Le había preguntado preocupada mientras se acercaban a la entrada principal._

_- Tranquila Hermy; no van a comerte – Se burló él._

_- ¿Pero y si los gemelos me juegan una broma? ¿Y si reacciono mal?_

_- Se comportaran, te lo prometo – Aseguró él una vez más parándose ambos junto a la puerta. _

_- Está bien, confiare en ti – Aseguró besándole con dulzura._

**Hay algo que aún no te he dicho**

**Una sorpresa te voy a dar**

_- Eh… hay algo que no te he dicho – La cortó Ron – Pero supongo que será una sorpresa – Sonrió más ampliamente._

_-¡No es justo! – Exclamó ella – Dime que es – Intentó sobornarlo con besos._

_- Ya verás – Aseguró sin separar sus labios, abriendo la puerta tras ellos._

_-¡Oh ya llegaron! – Exclamó una señora bajita, regordeta que le sonreía ampliamente – Tu debes ser Hermione – La saludó con un beso en la mejilla._

_- Y usted debe ser la Sra. Weasley – Dijo con algo más de confianza al ver el cálido recibimiento._

_- ¡Eh! Ya llegó la cuñadita – Se apareció junto a ella un hombre alto, pelirrojo como Ron; haciéndole pegar un respingo._

_- Hola Cuñadita – Saludó el otro que se apareció a su lado; Ron rió por su salto. Ya había conocido a los gemelos._

Hermione sonrió, esos gemelos estaban locos. Pero al menos le habían ayudado a pasar con risas el trago agrio de la _sorpresita_

_- ¡Ginny, ya llegaron Ron y Hermione! – Exclamó la Sra. Weasley con voz alta – Niños bajen._

_- ¡Papá! – La castaña pegó un respingo al ver a cuatro pequeños, dos niños y dos niñas, de unos cinco años corriendo escaleras abajo seguido por una mujer pelirroja de más o menos su edad; esa debía ser Ginny._

**Y entraron cuatro niñitos**

**Gritando juntos ¡Hola Papá!..**

_Pero ella se encontraba en ese momento demasiado perpleja viendo a los niños que rodeaban a Ron; dos de ellos eran rubios otros dos tenían el cabello rojizo por lo demás eran idénticos; cuatrillizos._

_- Saluden a Hermione chicos – Le pidió Ron sonriente; los niños saltaron a abrazarla pero ella apenas y fue consciente de lo que hacía – Ellos son mis hijos Hermy; Lorcan, Louren, Lysander y Lysandra. _

Si no corrió en ese instante fue para no pasar vergüenza con la familia; pero por dentro no hacía más que desear que esa cena de terror terminara cuanto antes para irse de allí cuanto antes y cambiar de dirección, de teléfono muggle, incluso de identidad si era necesario.

Incluso ahora, que ya habían pasado diez meses desde ese incidente, no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado: una cosa era un hijo, (ella lo habría aceptado sin problema) ¡Pero CUATRO! Eso ya eran ligas mayores. Ron tendría que buscarles otra madre a sus hijos.

Rió por lo alto ignorando las miradas de todos en el bar; quizás si le hubiese dado la noticia de otra forma, pero noooo… Ronald tenía que tener el tacto de una roca. ¡AY, esos hombres! ¿Dónde han metido los buenos, sin esposas e hijos?

Se carcajeó aun más sin duda producto del alcohol. Ojalá fuese solo _eso_ lo que no tendrían que tener.

**_OO_OO_OO**

**Eso es todo por ahora :P**

**¿Saben? un simple **"me gustó" **no les costaría más que unos segundos.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	4. La suegra

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capitulo :P**

**CAPITULO 4: **_**La Suegra. **_

En el ambiente se escuchaban los éxitos de _Celestina_ _Warbeck_; poniéndole un mayor tono deprimente a su situación. Debía admitir que de no ser por esos niños, las cosas con Ron habrían funcionado; pero no quería equivocarse de nuevo: conoció a un par de hombres pero no llegó más allá de la primera cita con ninguno; para entonces había tomado la determinación de no salir con ningún hombre que hubiese estado casado.

Y entonces conoció al prospecto ideal: soltero, sin hijos, simpático, de buen parecer… el tercero de sus desgracias: Neville Longbottom

**El día que vi a un soltero**

**Me dije no se me va a escapar**

Hermione suspiró bebiéndose otra copa. Ya comenzaba a sentir su cerebro embotado, pero recordaba perfectamente su primera cita con Neville, realmente parecía un buen hombre: inteligente, educado… lástima que la primera cita fue la mejor.

La castaña recordó como había ido con Harry al día siguiente pidiéndole toda la información que pudiera sobre Neville: como había dicho estaba soltero y sin hijos, trabajaba en un herbolario mágico donde ganaba un buen sueldo; su padre Frank Longbottom fue un auror que murió en una misión, y su madre (también auror) vivía en el retiro con él.

"_No es un mal perfil"_ – Recordó que pensó; aunque ahora que lo pensaba lo más fríamente que el whiskey le permitía, debió notar que algo estaba mal cuando le presentó a su madre en la segunda cita; y no conforme con eso la llevó a montar en _Abraxans_ con ellos.

**Salimos un mes entero**

**Todos los días con la mamá**

¡Un mes!... apenas y podía creer que había logrado soportar durante un mes a semejante mandilón y a esa arpía que asistió a TODAS y cada una de sus citas: a pescar _Plimpys_, al cine, a su excursión en busca de _Coles Masticadoras Escocesas_, a pasear por el parque; siempre criticando a Hermione lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Vació otra copa, recordar a Alice Longbottom era realmente desagradable. Quizás lo más memorable de su relación con Neville fue, precisamente, su última cita; aquella cena en casa de la banshee.

_- ¿Puedes pasarme el pan cariño? – Le había preguntado Hermione ante la aguda e insistente mirada de Alice; Neville se apresuró a tenderle el plato a la castaña que se dispuso a besarle en agradecimiento, pero cambió de idea al escuchar la voz de su suegra mascullar._

_- Cada día está peor, ya ni "por favor" dice – La chica fingió no haberla escuchado, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Neville no hacía nada, en vez de eso se quedó en silencio comiendo con calma._

Realmente la cena como tal había sido todo un tedio, tras ese incidente ninguno de los tres habló hasta que, al terminar, Neville le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa.

_- Eh… - Había comenzado algo dubitativo – Mione, sabes que te amo – Ella asintió mientras que su madre chasqueaba la lengua, obviamente desaprobando lo que escuchaba – Y quiero aprovechar que mi madre está aquí…_

¿Qué su madre estaba ahí? ¿Qué alguna vez nunca estuvo? – Se cuestionó la castaña con amargura tomándose otro trago.

-_…y sé que un mes es poco tiempo pero creo que, si tu quieres claro… podríamos vivir juntos._

_- ¿QUÉ? – Fue Alice quien gritó indignada. Hermione en cambio parecía alagada: esa era la primera vez que le proponían algo así; y no estaba muy segura de cómo contestarle que sí siempre y cuando su madre no estuviera metida en el paquete._

_- ¿Vivir…juntos? – Preguntó aun incrédula._

_- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme Neville! – le advirtió su madre._

_- No, claro que no mami – Se apresuró a exclamar él._

_- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué nos la llevemos al departamento que compremos? – Saltó Hermione de inmediato._

_-¿Comprar? No, en realidad pensaba que te vendrías._

**Si quieres vivir conmigo**

**A mi viejita hay que llevar**

_- ¿Con tu madre aquí? ¿Estás loco? – No pudo contenerse._

_- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la idea – Saltó Alice – Esta mujer no te merece _cariñito.

- _¡Usted no se meta! – Le gritó la castaña harta_

La castaña sonrió con cierta gracia, si mal no recordaba esa fue la primera vez que veía a Neville reaccionar por algo; el problema es que no fue precisamente para apoyarla

_- ¡Hermione no le grites a mi madre! – Saltó Neville ofendido._

_- Pues, _por favor _pídele que no se meta en nuestra relación o no voy a responder_

_- ¿Me estas amenazando? – Saltó Alice sacando su varita._

**Al fin se marchó ofendido**

**Cuando la quise envenenar.**

Bueno, bueno, no intentó envenenarla: no le había dado chance pero bien que ganas no le faltaron; solo un par de maldiciones que le lanzó intentando defenderse de las que ella no dejó de enviarle durante los cinco minutos que le tomó a Neville agarrarla por la cintura y sacarla de la casa para decirle en la calle que no podrían seguir juntos mientras no respetara a su madre.

Suspiró observando entrar al bar a un hombre cercano a los treinta, pelinegro, nervudo y aunque daba la impresión de ser algo torpe al caminar, era muy bien parecido.

Desvió la mirada de él pensado en que se le hacía conocido su rostro, y sin dejar de preguntarse ¿Dónde se han metido los hombres solteros, sin hijos y con los pantalones bien puestos?

**_OO_OO_OO**

**Solo queda un capi más, así que que esperan para dejar un review eh? :P**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos n.n**


	5. ¡Ay Merlín!

**Hola :P**

**Bueno, he aquí con el final de esta historia.**

**Gracias a **_mrslupe_** por dejar el primer review de esta historia *o***

**¡A leer pues!**

**CAPITULO 5:**_** ¡Ay Merlín!**_

El pelinegro que había visto entrar se sentó al otro lado de la basura mientras ella veía fijamente su botella, con el contenido un dedo más debajo de la mitad ¿Tanto había bebido pensando en esos canallas? Y eso que todavía le faltaba uno, el más reciente.

Hacía tan solo mes y medio que se lo había encontrado. Recordaba que en Hogwarts había sido todo un niñito presumido, incluso siempre se la pasaba molestándola por ser una "sabiendo" "ratón de biblioteca" y "sangre sucia". Pero ese día en el parque parecía mucho más madura, vale que ya no tenía quince años, no, era un hombre hecho y derecho y se lo demostró el que ella hubiese podido sentarse a su lado sin recibir un insulto a cambio.

Hermione recordaba que ese día Draco Malfoy (el principito de Slytherin como lo llamó mucha gente en el colegio) estaba deprimido, y solo bastó un cordial "buenos días" para que ambos comenzaran a platicar.

Él le había comentado esa misma tarde que estaba harto de tener que vivir una vida de "_Sangre Pura"_ en la que nunca había creído; que había discutido con su padre lo que tuvo como resultado había sido desheredado, y sin embargo no pensaba en retractarse. También le había comentado que no tenía donde vivir pero al menos su empleo en _Gringotts_ le había permitido rentar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante.

**Y casi sobre la hora**

**Yo conocí al hombre ideal**

Lo cierto es que sin darse cuenta Hermione había escuchado todos los problemas de Draco y este los de ella; al final el rubio la había terminado invitando a bailar en agradecimiento a que ella (en un extraño ataque de filantropía) le ofreció que se quedara en su casa mientras conseguía residencia.

Las vueltas que da la vida ¿Quién diría que terminaría viviendo con Draco Malfoy? Él se quedaba en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de la castaña, le hacía el desayuno a diario (_es lo menos que puedo hacer_, decía), platicaban siempre al llegar del trabajo, la invitaba a salir, a dar una vuelta, se divertían juntos casi a diario; Hermione realmente llegó a enamorarse de semejante hombre, hasta que un día se armó de valor y lo besó.

**Sensible y divertido**

**Era mi sueño hecho realidad.**

Al principio fue incomodo para ambos (aunque – se recriminó Hermione – Debía admitir que entonces no notó que tanto para él) vivir en la misma casa mientras mantenían una relación de pareja

Draco logró conseguir un pequeño departamento en un pueblo semi-magico al que se mudó al mes de vivir juntos, pero las próximas dos semanas él la siguió visitando a diario; siempre agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por él. Todo era magnifico hasta que ocurrió la desgracia… hacía tan solo unas horas.

No bebió, se tragó sin respirar dos vasos seguidos de Whiskey de fuego; no quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido pero su mente estaba empeñada en revivirlo solo para ella.

_Esa misma tarde, mientras el reloj marcaba que faltaban cinco minutos para su hora de salida a las 7 pm; se acercó Harry a su oficina, al principió le sorprendió un poco, pero el pelinegro no tardó en explicar su presencia._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche Hermione? – Preguntó sentándose frente a ella detrás de su escritorio._

_- Draco y yo vamos a salir – Le había contestado, Harry pareció un poco decepcionado._

_- Ah – Dijo – Tenía ganas de salir hoy con alguien – Lamentó – Iba a invitarte al cine._

_- Lo siento Harry – Se disculpó la chica mientras se colocaba su abrigo – ¿Pero… porque o vienes con nosotros? – Le propuso – Estamos pensando en ir a bailar, y no creo que a Draco le moleste, al contrarió, me gustaría que por fin se conozcan._

_- Nos conocemos del colegio, ¿recuerdas? – Interrumpió él – Y entonces era un imbécil._

_- Draco ha cambiado – Aseguró Hermione – Vamos Harry – Insistió._

_- No lo sé – Dijo ahora algo indeciso – Además voy a descuadrar con ustedes._

_- ¡No seas tonto Potter! – Exclamó ella sin dejar espacio a replicas – Eres mi mejor amigo… por favor_

**Hoy vine con un amigo**

**Vamos a ir todos a bailar**

Aunque al principio Harry no parecía muy cómodo, Draco no se negó ni pareció molesto por la presencia del pelinegro, al contrario parecía agradarle que Harry los acompañara.

_Hermione bailó un rato con su novio y otro tanto con su amigo hasta que, a eso de las diez treinta, lograron conseguir una mesa para sentarse un rato y descansar un poco. Ella recostó la cabeza al hombro de Draco quien miraba a Harry frente a él, con curiosidad._

_- Hermione me dijo que ahora eres auror…eh…Harry – La castaña sonrió al ver que Draco lo llamaba por su nombre, "_ese es un avance" _pensó_.

- _Si – Respondió Harry por sobre la música._

_- ¿Por qué? – Siguió Draco, parecía decidido a sacarle conversación – Eras el mejor jugador de la liga – Harry enarcó una ceja; Hermione se pudo de pie._

_- Ya vuelvo chico, voy al tocador – Informó, se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios al rubio pero este se había llevado un trago a la boca por lo que no le quedó de otra que dárselo en la mejilla – Intenten seguir llevándose bien – Pidió._

_- Ya lo creo – Le sonrió Draco, ella se apresuró a hacerse paso entra las personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música. Volvió la mirada justo antes de entrar al baño: quizás hubieran sido efecto de las luces, pero juraría haber visto a Draco acercar su mano a la que Harry mantenía sobre la mesa._

Hermione maldijo una y otra vez a la interminable cola que había conseguido en el baño, ya que por culpa de ella, y de la desconocida (que decía conocerla) que la detuvo para preguntarle sobre las posibilidades de que su hermano (un traficante de alfombras) no fuese enviado a Azkaban; no habría durado veinticinco minutos en el baño y no se habría encontrado con semejante sorpresita al volver.

_La mesa donde había dejado a Draco y Harry, estaba vacía; se preocupó ¿y si habían discutido?... no ambos le prometieron comportarse. Los buscó con la mirada, sí, quizás Draco estaba en el baño y Harry fue a bailar con alguien; después de todos ellos no tenían nada en común…_

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

_- ¡AY MERLÍN! – Gritó agudamente al verlos a los dos bailando juntos con los rostros muy cerquita el uno del otro a punto de…_

**Bailaron apretaditos**

**Toda la noche tal para cual**

_¿¡ERAN GAYS! De Harry no le importaba pero ¿DRACO? Su novio perfecto del que se había enamorado no resultó tan perfecto… no para ella._

Y ahí estaba ella, no había querido ir a encararlo así que prefirió pasar sus penas con una botella.

Y lo peor del caso es que no hacían ni tan mala pareja; claro, si olvidaba que eran su mejor amigo y su novio… perdón, su _EX_ amigo y su _EX novio._

¿Por qué tendría que estar negada para el amor? ¿Por qué no podía llegarle un buen hombre sin esposa, hijos, madre, ni gustos por otros hombres?

¡Vaya! La lista de los "_Sin"_ había crecido en la última media hora, mientras el contenido de su botella disminuyó considerablemente.

- No deberrrías tomarr tanto linda – Pegó un respingo al escuchar una voz grave junto a ella. Se giró, veía algo borroso pero aun así distinguió al pelinegro que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Quieres? – Le preguntó tendiéndole la botella, alarmándose a sí misma ¿esa era su voz? El sonrió aceptando que le sirviera un trago.

- Soy Viktor Krum – Se presentó él.

**¿Donde están los hombres?**

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

**¿Donde se han metido?**

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

**Si no están casados**

**Son medio raros**

**O aburridos**

_**(¡No es así!)**_

- Dime _Vicky_ ¿Dónde están los hombres – Preguntó con una risita; él iba a contestar pero ella le colocó un dedo en los labios - ¡ESE!... es el problema del mundo en esta siglo: No queda ninguno jijiji

- Eso no es así, linda.

- Hermiiione – Le corrigió ella alargando la I.

- Bien… Herrr…miope.

**¿Donde están los hombres?**

_**(¡Aquí!)**_

**¿Que yo no los veo!**

_**(¿Por qué?)**_

**Si no son tramposos**

**Son mentirosos**

**O tienen miedo**

_**(¡No puede ser!)**_

- ¿Pero donde se han escondido? – Siguió ella.

- Pues aquí tienes uno –Dijo el seductoramente a su oído.

Hermione lo miró un segundo; su pulso vacilaba por todo lo que se había bebido, pero su mente estaba clara… algo clara… en fin, lo suficientemente clara para darse cuenta que él era un hombre.

Sonrió; _después de todo…_

- Brindemos – Propuso entrelazando su brazo al de él.

- ¿Porrr qué? – Cuestionó sin poner resistencia.

- Porque eres el último hombre sobre el planeta.

… _No hay quinto malo._

_**FIN**_

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia; personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendola :P**

**Aprovecho para agradecerles por leer y para hacerle propaganda a mi otra historia del fandom:**___ Velivam: entre el amor y el deber._** Les prometo que no se arrepentiran n.n**

**Sin más que decir, solo me despido ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos :3  
**


End file.
